This description relates to online content, and, more particularly, to a network-based method and system for sharing online content to ensure proper publication of the online content.
An online content management system may provide for the creation of templates for items of online content, such that certain components of an item of online content are configurable, so that they may incorporate different components or characteristics, in response to characteristics of the online users viewing the item of online content. Such components may be referred to as dynamic content. For example, an item of online content may be configured to be displayed in whatever language is the primary language of the country or region of the online viewer. Other components, such as the identification of specific products, local currency, time and the like, may be configurable based on the location or other characteristics of the online viewer.
An agency may be contracted with to provide creatives, which when complete may be shared with the online content provider that hired the agency. In some cases, if a mistake is made, the creative may be shared with a wrong entity, for example, a competitor of the online content provider.